Toontown Tactics Wiki
Welcome to the Toontown Tactics Wiki! Toontown Tactics is a concept dump for a turn based strategy game with MMORPG elements. Toontown Tactics is based off the now-defunct Toontown Online. Set in an alternate Tooniverse where Doctor Surlee somehow manages to freeze time periodically with the Silly Meter, Toontown Tactics aims to provide a close-to-authentic Toontown experience with a few grid-based and turn-based strategy elements, giving new players a fresh opportunity while giving old players a whole new type of challenge. With a variety of new games, a revamped social system and a new battle system, Toontown Tactics has plenty to offer! Plot * "Surlee, the Silly Meter is off the charts! What in the name of a flying anvil happened here?" * "Ah, Flippy, you're just in time to witness my latest invention; one that I think will finally give us an edge over the Cogs!" * "What did you do? All of my movements are broken up into small sequences at a time!" * "That's the brilliant part. You see... I broke time." New Features Main Features * New battle mechanics: [[Gear|'Gear']] and ToonTools. * Revamped turn-based, grid-based battle system ** Balanced Gag usage and damage *** Gags and Cog Attacks are now less accurate over longer distances *** Drop is now a starting Gag Track *** Rebalanced higher-level Gag damage ** Revamped Cog AI behavior and attacks *** Cogs are now easier and do less damage at lower levels, but more damage at higher levels *** Maximum Cog level increased to 16 in some places *** High level Cogs are now more perceptive to Toon strategies, and actively avoid them *** New features with Cogs: Cog-type unique Cog Attacks, strategies (long-range vs short-range, offense vs support) etc. ** Added environmental obstacles and special grid squares based on location ** Added line of sight and elevation mechanics * Revamped mini-games ** New turn-based Fishing system ** New or revamped Trolley games ** New Gardening system * Reworked layout for Toontown map ** More shortcuts in streets ** Toons can no longer be pushed off the sidewalks ** More accessibility to different Playgrounds * Reworked Cog Headquarters ** New Cog Boss Battle formats ** New layouts and puzzles for Cog Facilities such as the Sellbot Factory and Cashbot Mints ** Added Cog Facilities such as the Sellbot Aerodrome, and the Cashbot Stock Exchange, allowing for a limited PVP experience. Storyline and ToonTasks * Reworked ToonTasks ** More interactive and varied storyline ToonTasks where you can interact with, and battle alongside, NPC Toons. ** More variations on basic progression ToonTasks * Added Challenge Tasks for veteran players * Reduced amount of "grinding" required ** Some "Just For Fun" Toontasks can now be turned in for Gag Experience or Doodle Trick Experience ** Less grinding required for Cog Headquarters for Cog Disguise promotion material. ** Side ToonTasks such as Project FOUNDER now available for an optional, varied storyline experience where you can earn Cog Disguise promotion material. Social * Added Clan system, including '''Clan Lodges '''to meet with other players ** Added Clan Events for Clans to gain Clan Points ** Added benefits for Clan Members to take part in the same battles as their fellow members: e.g. higher Gag Experience and same Gag Track bonus damage ** Clan Lodges can be upgraded by speaking to Lodge Master Luca in Toontown Clan Lodges, Tickle Terrace, Toontown Central. * Improved SpeedChat Plus features ** Anti-spamming: SpeedChat Plus is now limited to 4 messages in 8 seconds ** SpeedChat Plus now has an auto-complete function for SpeedChat phrases ** SpeedChat Plus no longer replaces Toon Names, Doodle Names or NPC Names ** SpeedChat Plus now reacts to certain scenarios: e.g. "I'm going to use Sound!" becomes "I can't use Sound now!" when under certain effects. Estate & Doodles * Estate Treasures can now be upgraded by completing ToonTasks for Hop Fudge in the Toontown Central Playground * Estate Decorations can now be upgraded from Estelle of Estelle's Estate Upgrades in the Daisy Gardens Playground ** Some Estate Decorations only affect your Toon: e.g. increasing number of Gag Trees ** Some Estate Decorations affect all Toons on your account: e.g. Fountains, Flower Gardens, or relocating your Estate * Added new features for Doodles ** More varieties in Doodle variations ** Doodles now can have Unique Traits that affect how they are trained or interact with other Toons. ** Doodle moods now affect whether they can be fed or trained with. ** Doodles can now use a wide variety of Doodle Tricks in battle, including those that Lure Cogs, turn into Obstacles, or damage Cogs. More features to come! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse